In the related art, as a flower pot, a double-layered flower pot 103 having an outer pot body 102 and an inner pot body 101 housed in the outer pot body 102 with a gap I has been proposed in order to reduce a watering effort taken for a long period of time and prevent root rot (see Patent Document 1).
More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 7, the double-layered flower pot 103 has a bottom of the inner pot body 101 provided with a stand portion 112 extending downward and a plurality of water supply ports 111 having a diameter of 0.5 to 3 mm. The gap I between the inner pot body 101 and the outer pot bodies 102 serves as a water supply chamber, so that the water supplied to the water supply chamber is supplied to the inside of the inner pot body 101 through a plurality of water supply ports 111.
Similarly, a flower pot 201 (a wood block moisture adjustment device for preventing root rot in a flower pot plant) that supplies a proper amount of water to roots in the flower pot in order to prevent root rot has been proposed (see Patent Document 2).
More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 8, the flower pot 201 has a bottom provided with a gouged wood block 207 and a plate spring 202, and a floating fiber tape 206 for supplying water on the basis of a capillary phenomenon is fixed to a tip of the plate spring 202.
When the wood block 207 becomes wet, it swells and presses the plate spring 202. Accordingly, the plate spring 202 presses the floating fiber tape 206 so that the supply of water stops.